Apollo
by royalsweetheart
Summary: Sara's brother is back in her life but not everything is easy. GSR
1. Prologue

It was the one area of his life that he was not happy about. It still deeply upset him to think of all the times he let his sister down. Sara was six years younger than him and he had always felt it was his responsibility to protect her because his father didn't care and quite often his mother was too preoccupied worrying about herself to notice when Sara needed her.

Most of the time during their traumatic childhood, he was her rock and she would look to him for love and protection. As far as he could remember she would crawl into bed with him so he could protect her from the shouting and violent sounds or he could simply just chase away the nightmares.

Jeremy couldn't stand the thought of drugs now, but theyhad such an appeal to him as a wayward youth. He could numb the pain, escape from the reality that was his life. But he had learned the hard way the price he paid was far too great, because while he was on drugs he was often failing to protect his sister.

One day after middle school ten year old Sara Sidle walked outside dreading going home because she knew her father had received a phone call about her recent misbehavior in class. Sara was a quiet child but on occasion something, or someone, would set her off and she would lash out. Such was the case with one of the boys in her class that morning. Sara hoped that perhaps her father was in a good mood and she would get grounded or he may even tell her he was proud of her which on rare occasions was the case.

When Sara saw her brother walking by with heis friends from the high school next door she thought she could buy some time and hang with him or he would go home with her and give her some relative safety. At least safety in numbers.

"Jeremy," she called out.

Jeremy rolled his eyes towards his friends but was secretly concerned as to why his sister sounded so urgent.

"What?" he asked with an annoyed tone for the benefit of his druggie friends.

"Umm, I was just wondering what you are doing now."

"We are just going to hang out."

"Oh, okay, can I come?" Sara asked hopefully.

Jeremy really would have taken her along had it not been for the fact that he was going to get high. He was determined that Sara would not be part of that life. She was so much better than that.

"No you can't," he finally answered, "go home I'll see you later."

"Later when?" Sara knew their father would be extra mad if Jeremy came home late again.

"Just later."

"Okay, bye," she replied with tears already in her eyes.

As Jeremy went to escape the pain with his friends, Sara went home to deal with their father.

When Jeremy arrived home to their run down Bed and Breakfast he found his father passed out on the living room couch surrounded by beer bottles. This was not an unusual sight. Jeremy scanned the room for any signs of major disturbance which was a custom for the Sidle children upon entering the house. There appeared to be no damage, but by no means was the place neat. Jeremy was hopeful that no beating had happened today since majority of his parents fights were is this room in full view of him and Sara.

Because he was under the belief that today was a good day, Jeremy was surprised to see Sara asleep in his bed obviously waiting for him to come back. He only had to take one look at her tear-streaked face before guilt washed over him. Her eye was slightly swollen and it appeared to be bruised. Well he was probably correct that his dad did not abuse his mother that day, he sure did a number on Sara. He turned on the light to better assess her injures and he confirmed that his precious baby sister did indeed have a black eye.

As angry as he was at his father he was equally as angry with himself for not being there for her when she needed him. As he reached to pull Sara's sleeping form into a comforting hug she let out a whimper that broke his heart. Lifted up the back of her night shirt he saw her back was welted. He wanted to go and kill his father right then with his bare hands, but his plans were altered when Sara started to wake up.

"Jeremy?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah it's me. I'm so sorry," he replied although the words sounded lame coming out of his mouth. He took care of her injuries and then rocked her to sleep vowing to never let her down again. Of course this would not be the case.

His drug addiction got worse and Jeremy left home within the next year. Sara was all by herself the night she saw her father murdered and her mother being taken away in hand cuffs. She did not cry that night because she had already learnt in her young life that crying would not help and it was important to stay strong and take care of yourself.

Jeremy had wanted to take Sara afterward but the state would not allow an 18 year old drug addict to be the guardian of his 12 year old sister. Jeremy tried to stay in touch with Sara but the haunted look she would get in her eyes when she saw him was enough to discourage him. He felt that she would heal better without him around.

So as it stood Jeremy had not seen or heard from his sister in 20 years.

TBC…


	2. Chapter One

Jeremy and his wife, Heather, were packing their bags in preparation for their upcoming trip to Las Vegas. Jeremy was on semi-forced leave from his job as a police officer in Seattle. Jeremy had many of the outcomes associated with growing up in violent homes. He had obviously become a victim to drugs, he had emotional as well as physical scars, and once in his mid-twenties he had hit his girlfriend while he was under the influence. That had been a turning point in his life. He realized he was turning into his father and the thought scared him. Since then he got clean, got a respectable job, and he never once has abused his wife in any way. In his current life he was determined to be nothing like his father. Jeremy could not handle domestic abuse cases at work and he often got too rough with the abusers. Most of the time his captain let it slide because he agreed that these men deserved it. However his last one had political connections and Jeremy was forced to take some vacation time to "cool down" as it was put to him.

Jeremy had a beautiful wife who he adored and a wonderful 3 year old daughter, Brittany. When Jeremy was forced to take some time vacation time they decided to go on a family trip. Heather suggested many places and he decided on Vegas even though Brittany would be too young to enjoy most of it. Heather had never been and he thought that the lights and the glamour might distract him for a while anyways. Vegas seemed to be the perfect escape from reality which was exactly what he needed.

XXXXX 

Sara Sidle had a strange relationship with her boss, Gil Grissom, to say the least. Quite often it was hard to define. Were they enemies, co-workers, friends, or something more? Their relationship or lack there of, was often subject to the rumor mill at the lab since the day Sara showed up. Since then Sara often questioned were she stood with Grissom but as of late, she could confidently say they were friends and secretly she hoped they could become more than that but for the moment she would settle for Grissom's friendship. They were both working hard on their relationship and that was good enough for Sara.

It started improving after he showed up on her doorstep after the incident with Adam Trent at the mental hospital. He was worried about her and he thought it would ease his mind to see her. So after much inner debate, he went to her apartment to make sure she was okay.

"Grissom," Sara said as she opened the door. She tries to hide the surprise in her voice but she was not very successful.

One look at her and Grissom's heart broke. She looked like she had been crying for hours. He wished he could have been there to hold her in his arms or better yet to prevent the incident from happening in the first place. His heart cursed his mind at that moment. He knew that he could have been there for her. She had offered him that and would have given him so much more.

Grissom did the only thing he cold in that moment, he gave her a hug. He wanted to take her in his arms and chase away her fears and protect her from all the crazy lunatics in the world. She flinched originally, surprised that Grissom was hugging her but she let down her tough exterior and allowed herself to cry freely in his embrace.

They were able to give each other the comfort they needed that right and since then they had built upon their fragile relationship to the point where they were now friends and on the verge of becoming lovers. That was inevitable as it was the next step that Sara and Grissom were working for. But being the intelligent people they are they realized they had to build trust and friendship first. They had been out together, as friends of course, a couple times but quiet often Grissom would just stop by Sara's place and make her dinner after a tough shift or Sara would rent movies and bring them by the townhouse when she was lonely.

The rest of the reunited graveyard shift were left to gossip and bet on what caused the shift between their resident love birds. Grissom didn't seem as serious all the time and could often be found smiling. Sara seemed to return to her old self, at least for the most part. She would smile and joke around with the boys and was even friendly with Catherine. She didn't argue with Grissom as often. Of course Sara was still affected by certain cases and when it affected her it affected Grissom as well. Everyone quickly learned that if Sara was sullen and withdrawn it was best to avoid Grissom for he would be very short tempered and snippy as Greg witnessed first hand.

XXXXX

Greg, Sara, and Nick had been assigned to a double homicide in Henderson. It was the death of a young woman and an elderly woman. Nick and Sara had been part of the autopsy while Greg did the necessary research to link the victims. Doc Robbins had performed the autopsy and as soon as he pulled the x-ray of the younger victim's skull Sara could feel a chill run up her spine. She started to slip into the past. She barely heard Nick and Doc Robbins confirm that majority of the fractures had not been recent. She was able to pull herself back into the present and pay attention. It was a skill she needed to use quite often. Dr. Robbins estimated the oldest fractures to be around six years old. Nick and Sara thanked him and started back to the lab.

They knew the elder woman was Audrey Williams the owner of the house. The younger woman had no ID on her and they were working to see if she was Audrey's daughter, Elizabeth. The women resembled each other to same extent and DNA confirmed they were relatives. Audrey didn't have any recent pictures of her daughter in the house the newest ones were of Elizabeth's high school graduation and prom.

Greg was able to find that Elizabeth was currently residing in Dallas with her husband George Windsome. He had reported her missing two weeks ago and they called him in to identify her body. He had also conveniently taken a business trip to Vegas at the time of the murders. He was a very important business man and claimed he didn't know his mother-in-law lived in Las Vegas or why his wife would visit her and not tell him.

Sara was convinced he was their killer and she was becoming increasingly more frustrated at his feigned ignorance and the speed at which they were processing evidence. Nick and Sara were talking about it in the break room when Grissom over heard. He had just closed his homicide and was going to get a start on his paperwork but he could tell Sara was on the edge so he offered to lend a hand to help speed up their investigation well the husband was still being co-operative and willing to stay in Vegas. Grissom was really concerned based on Sara's history with domestic abuse but she was keeping it under control and he didn't want to upset her by saying the wrong thing.

He went to get Greg to run some samples and DNA for them and help Mia who was swamped in the lab. He found him in the layout room looking over the victims' clothing.

"Greg, you need to go run our DNA for the case, I will look over this stuff."

Unfortunately, Greg would not go back to the lab willingly, he was tired of being push and pulled around. He started to argue but Grissom was not in the right frame of mind to listen to the young CSI.

"GREG, NOW!"

Greg started to turn sheepishly to head to the lab. He was very hurt because he was always to trying to impress Grissom. Just then Sara returned to the lab with a huge smile on her face. It seemed to change Grissom's mood instantly.

"We found email correspondence between Elizabeth and her mother. She was running away from her abusive husband but she was scared that he would hurt her or kill her. Husband must have found the files and gone looking for her. Mia matched the DNA at the crime scene to the husband and PD went to go get him right now."

"Excellent," Grissom said while turning to Greg as Sara left, "Greg, I'm sorry about yelling at you I really didn't mean it. You're a very good CSI."

"Thanks. I understand you were just upset because of Sara." With that Greg left the room leaving Grissom to stare after him.

XXXXX

Brittany was a very cute little girl. She had brown curly hair and big brown eyes. Jeremy thought see looked just like Sara and she was almost as stubborn. Jeremy spoiled her rotten because he was determined that she would have the childhood that Sara and he had only dreamed of. Heather was often upset by the fact that she did most of the disciplining but she understood why Brittany was able to wrap Jeremy around her finger.

Brittany was a very happy child and her parents worked hard to make sure she stayed that way. However, because of Jeremy's inability to tell her no, she was becoming very spoiled in her young age. After a lengthy talk Heather convinced Jeremy that he couldn't give her everything she wanted. He needed to know that setting limits would make him a better parent than giving into her would.

Jeremy walked into his little girl's room to help Heather with packing up Brittany's stuff. This was often a challenge because Brittany always wanted to bring all her stuffies along. The old Jeremy would have allowed her to take all the toys she wanted to bring but the new Jeremy was going to back up his wife and help Brittany chose that number of her stuffies. As soon as he entered Brittany's room he knew that a tantrum was probably on the way.

"Hey Baby, are you and Mommy done with your packing?"

"No, she won't let me bring any of my animals." She ran to her daddy's arms and started to pout. It was very cute.

"She won't let you bring _any _of them?" he asked disbelievingly as he carried Brittany to the bed and sat down with Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes at her daughter's dramatics and held up two fingers for Jeremy to see over his daughter's head that was buried in his shoulder. He nodded in understanding. He turned Brittany around so she was looking in his eyes.

"Didn't Mommy tell you that you can bring two?"

"Yeah but they all wanna come." She was still pouting and her eyes were starting to tear. Jeremy smiled at her statement.

"The animals that stay at home won't be too sad. They will have their own party with no one around to watch over them so they will be okay with not coming on the trip."

Brittany seemed to be considering this so Heather decided they should leave her alone for a few moments to pick out her two. That way no one would be around to listen to her arguments if she changed her mind.

"Why don't you pick out two while Daddy and I finish our packing, k, Princess?"

"OK," she relented while looking at her toys. The girl had so many toys.

As soon as they were down the hallway Heather gave Jeremy a quick hug and kiss.

"Good job honey. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good I guess. It's just hard."

Heather gave him a small smile of understanding and led him back to Brittany's room. They returned to Brittany explaining to her toys why they all couldn't come with her but that she would be back real soon.

"So who's making the trip?" Heather smiled as she asked her daughter.

"Teddy." No surprise there. She slept with him every night. "And Suzie." Suzie was her favorite doll and Jeremy, Brittany, and Suzie often head tea together.

"Good choices now you need to get some sleep before tomorrow."

After getting Brittany to bed they decided they needed to sleep early as well. When they were in bed Heather decided to find out what was clearly bothering Jeremy.

"What's on your mind?"

"The usual. It's hard not to think about it when it's the reason I have all this extra time."

"You know you could try to find her on the internet. They have lots of sites just for that purpose. Or you are a cop you know plenty of detectives that could help you out."

"I know I probably could find her if I wanted to but she probably has forgotten all about me or she would be angry that I left her behind. I failed her just like our parents did."

It always broke Heather's heart to hear him like this. He had been carrying the guilt for so long and it wasn't healthy.

"Babe, listen to me." See waited until he made eye contact before continuing. "None of that was your fault. You were not responsible for Sara. You protected her as best as you could and she will appreciate that."

"I guess. I wonder what she is like now."


	3. Chapter 2

So far the night at the Las Vegas Crime lab had been pretty mundane. No new cases were in and no one was working any cases. Everyone was catching up on paper work or reviewing cold cases. Sara, Greg, Catherine, and Grissom were all at the lab while Warrick and Nick all had the night off. Sara and Greg were in the break room getting some of Greg's special coffee when Catherine and Grissom walked in.

"Please tell me you have something for me to do," whined Greg, "how I am supposed to learn stuff if I never get to leave the building."

"What would you like us to do? Commit a crime so that you can solve it?" Catherine asked while helping herself to some coffee.

Just then Grissom's pager went off.

"Shooty" yelled Sara, "Greg is driving me insane. I need to get out of here."

"Ouch, Sara! I just gave you coffee!"

"Okay children, behave," Grissom said while shooting Sara a wink to make up for calling her a child, "We are all going to go because there is nothing to do here and their was a bomb that killed three people in a parking garage just off the strip."

"Thank God all this sitting around was not good for my hyperactivity." Greg said while following everyone out.

XXXXX

It was after one in the morning and Jeremy was carrying a sleeping Brittany for the show that he and Heather had wanting to see. They knew that it was going to be hard for Brittany to readjust to sleeping but it seemed everything in Vegas happened at night.

They walked towards the parking garage where they had parked the rental and they as they approached they saw lots of emergency vehicles. Ambulances were taking injured people away, the coroner was loading a body into his van, police officers were everywhere and CSIs were starting to photograph and collect evidence.

The police were working on interviewing and then dispersing the crowd which was never easy and it seemed as though the tourists thought this was just more entertainment.

"I am going to see what's going on and if we can get the car," Jeremy told Heather as he passed Brittany over.

He walked cautiously up to the crime scene tape and was greeted by who he assumed to be the detective. He was an older man with a sort of scowl permanently on his face.

"Good evening. My car is parked in this parking garage, when will I be able to get it out?" Jeremy asked while he scanned the scene. His eyes were drawn to where the CSIs were working and he instantly noticed the tall brunette who was looking pensively at the scene. As though she felt him looking at her she looked up and meet his gaze. Jeremy took a deep breath and thought to himself that this woman looked so much like he would image Sara to look now. She seemed to be focusing on him and he couldn't decide if it was wishful thinking or if maybe he had finally found his sister. She started to walk over and Jeremy was unaware of the detective talking to him.

"Are you even listening? I know crime scenes are exciting but I am trying to help you with your car."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Umm…" Jeremy was so distracted he couldn't even form a straight sentence.

Brass followed his gaze and noticed Sara walking over towards them, "Ok, buddy let's get this straight. You are not here to hit on criminalists and she is already taken so don't even bother."

"She's married?"

"Not married but taken, so forget about it. Now do you want your car or what?"

Just then Sara had made her way over to where Jeremy and Brass were. She wanted to see if this was her brother. Her head was telling her that she hadn't seen her brother in twenty years and would never recognize him but he did resemble her dad, but in a less creepy way. Plus, in her heart she felt as though she had a connection with this guy.

"Hi. I'm Sara Sidle. Can I help you in any way?"

"I don't it under control…" Brass said at the same time Jeremy started to talk.

"Sara, Nice to meet you. My name is Jeremy." Sara broke out in a huge smile that was reflected in Jeremy's face as well. Who would have thought they would reunite at a crime scene in Vegas. "You look very familiar. I feel like I know you from somewhere. Where did you go to school?"

Brass just smirked at the guy. He wanted to tell him to get lost but he knew Sara could take care of herself and she would be upset if he butted in.

Sara was smirking for a whole different reason. She knew that she and Jeremy would have a conversation that Brass would not understand. They had learned to do this when they were young hiding things from their parents, teachers, and friends. The fact that they hadn't done it for a while would just make the conversation weird but it was worth a try.

"I went to Harvard."

"Oh, you must be very smart. Your family must have been very proud of you." He wanted to let her know that he was so proud of her. All too often he would worry that she had feel through the cracks of the foster care system. Sara got a sad look in her eyes and Jeremy kicked himself for mentioning their family. Idiot.

"I hope so. So do you know me from school?" she couldn't help but be amused by Jeremy and the situation. And the look on Brass's face was priceless. She could tell he thought this guy was hitting on her but since he trusted her he would allow her to continue. Brass was also keeping an eye on Grissom and if he was getting unnerved he would stop it as while. He wasn't sure but he though that Grissom had finally got his act together which made Sara's behavior with this man even more strange.

"Oh no, I didn't go to school well just the police academy. I'm an officer in Seattle.

"Well then you should be aware that Miss Sidle has a job to do."

Brass finally spoke up because he got a weird feeling from this guy and he knew Grissom was watching carefully and he didn't want him to get in one of his moods.

"Right, right I'm sorry. When can I get my car, well my rental car, I just rented it for my vacation. I am here with my wife and daughter." He pointed them out to Sara. Heather gave her a small smile unsure of what was going on. She figured that Sara was just helping Jeremy out.

Brass was about to comment on why this guy was flirting with Sara when he was married with a small child but Sara spoke first.

"What are you doing in Vegas?" She really wanted to see him again and talk to him in a more appropriate setting.

"Well, I was hoping to get to visit my sister who I haven't seen from I while. We're staying at a suite in the Bellagio and I was hoping she would come by tomorrow."

"She'd probably like that."

"Well she works evenings like you. What time would be good to invite her over?"

"Probably lunch time"

"Good idea. I'll invite here for noon. That way I can make her lunch."

"Lots of people in Vegas are vegetarians now."

Brass snapped his head around at this he had let the conversation go on for far too long because it was slightly amusing him but now Sara was downright lying.

"Sara, you should get back to work. Jeremy I'll look into your car."

Sara left with a departing smile in Jeremy's direction. She was so excited she couldn't control it. The nervousness of it all would come later.

She walked back towards where she was processing but was intercepted by Grissom. He did not look happy at all.

"Sara I need you to take these back to the lab for processing."

"What? Why?" She was confused. There was still so much left to process and she would be more of a help here.

"You obviously can't pay attention to what you are supposed to be doing so it's probably best if you head back to the lab." With that he turned and walked away from her.

_Oh Grissom's mad at me. Shit._

Catherine who had watched the whole scene play out walked up to Grissom as Sara drove away.

"What did you do that for? We could have really used Sara's help. Some of us like to leave on time occasionally."

Grissom just glared at her and said, "Those needed to be processed."

He left no room for discussion and Catherine could just shake her head at him. He could be so stubborn at times.

XXXXX

Jeremy was still around long enough to see Sara's exchange with who he assumed was her supervisor and he was not at all pleased with the scene that unfolded. He wasn't sure exactly what happened but he knew Sara was not happy when she walked away and that thought annoyed him.

He didn't have long to ponder this because Heather had made his way over to him.

"So when can we get the car?"

"They are working on clearing the cars from the other levels but it might take a while, or something along those lines. I can't remember."

"You can't remember. You must be joking, right?" Heather was starting to get angry with his behavior. They needed to get back to the hotel and sleep and get the car back for the vacation and he spent that long talking and he couldn't remember what was said.

"Did you see the girl I was talking with, the criminalist?" At the nod of her head he continued, "That's Sara."

She stared at him in disbelief, "Your sister Sara?"

"Yup and she's coming to the suite for lunch tomorrow, or today I guess." He corrected after looking at his watch.

Heather couldn't help but smile at Jeremy's excitement. He had waited a long time for this moment.

"I guess we should just catch a cab then."

XXXXX

Sara was in the lab when Grissom, Catherine, and Greg finally came back. She hadn't gotten much done mostly because the stuff that Grissom gave her to process were pieces of the bomb but they needed more to put it together. She had dropped some stuff off at Trace but then she mostly just hung around not really doing anything but thinking. And boy did she have a lot to think about. She was in the break room when Grissom found her.

"Did you find out anything for me?"

_Yup, he's still pissed _she thought to herself. Sometimes he could be so irritating. "No I didn't find anything. I wasn't give too much to work with."

Now she was mad at him too. He could be so stupid at times. They were in a sort of relationship now he should at least have asked her what went on.

"Sara, you can't go around talking to random people at crime scenes. That is Brass's job." He said trying to reason with her. She almost was ready to talk to him and tell him about his brother until he continued with, "You were supposed to be working not flirting with guys."

"I wasn't _flirting_ with anyone. I have to go I have things to do today." She was getting up to leave and head home. She couldn't stand to be around Grissom when he got like this.

"You can't leave. We have to much work to do."

"Grissom shift is over. I have an appointment today. I have to go."

"An appointment? Are you okay?" He was suddenly very worried about her. Sara wasn't one to leave work over something minor, even though he pissed her off.

"I'm fine." She said as she left the room

_I'm such an idiot! _He thought to himself

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Catherine and Greg were discussing the events with Nick who had come in to get some stuff for court.

"So Sara was just flirting with some guy right in front of Grissom? I thought they had a thing going on now." Nick said still trying to catch up with what he was being told.

"I don't know. It was weird. This guy got a 'Grissom smile.'" Greg said

"Huh? Grissom smiled at him?" Nick was even more confused and even Catherine looked at Greg with confusion.

"No. Sara gave him one of her smiles. You know the really bright ones that are only ever directed at Grissom" he clarified.

"Oh no"

"Yeah the aftermath wasn't to pretty."

XXXXX

Sara was so nervous heading to Jeremy's hotel suite. She knew Jeremy was probably as nervous as she was but she couldn't help thinking he may be disappointed in her and her life. He was proud of her for going to Harvard and he would admire her profession being a police officer himself, but she worried about her personal life. After all Jeremy had a family and she only sorta had a guy who was pissed at her now. Would she fit into his family? This would be her first time meeting his wife and daughter and she wanted them to like her as well.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Heather opened the door and gave Sara a warm smile.

"Sara, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you over the years. Please come in."

"Thank you." She entered the gorgeous suit and couldn't help but wonder how Jeremy could afford this being a police officer. He must have married rich. Indeed Heather was of a wealthy background and she inherited a large sum when her father had passed away.

Jeremy came out of a room, followed closely by Brittany. He walked up to Sara and wrapped her up in a big hug. Sara was surprised at first. After all she didn't get hugged all that often, even growing up. Nowadays Grissom gave her a hug every once in a while but this was not the same. It felt like Jeremy thought she would disappear if he let go. Sara hugged him back and she felt so happy she couldn't help the tears from coming to her eyes. When they separated, she could see he had a stray tear running down his check. He wiped it away and noticed that Heather and Brittany had left into the living room.

"I'm so glad I found you. I think about you all the time and wonder how you were doing."

"I thought about you too. I can't believe you have a family. You seem so happy." Sara was still nervous and wanted to keep the conversation light for the time being. His family seemed like a good start.

"I am. Would you like to come meet them?"

"I'd love too." Sara said with a huge smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Jeremy led Sara into the sitting room where Heather and Brittany were already. Sara felt a wave of nervousness wash over for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She wanted Heather to like her and she was nervous about that. Plus as a general rule children were not too fond of her. It was almost as though they could smell her fear. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

"Sara, this is my wife, Heather, and my daughter Brittany."

"Hi, Auntie Sara," Brittany remarked with delight before turning to her father, "Right?" Her excitement was taken over by momentary doubt.

"That's right sweetie, Sara is your aunt." Jeremy said with a grin on his face.

Sara smiled at the young girl as she sat down. Brittany came over to give her a hug. At that moment Sara was so happy to have found her brother. She was glad he had a family and she felt as though she was welcomed in as a member already. Technically she was a member but she had been worried about the response she would receive.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Heather decided that Jeremy was too distracted to remember his basic manners. She wanted to get them settled in before she left with Brittany. She knew that Jeremy and Sara should talk without her and Brittany around. She knew the conversation would not be appropriate for Brittany to hear and she suspected that Sara would not be comfortable with her around either. The poor woman looked so nervous. It was quite endearing to Heather. She had never had a sister before and she felt as though she could take care of Sara in same way.

"Coffee would be great if you have some." Since she had been up since the day before she felt the need to drink some caffeine.

Heather went and got Sara coffee and Jeremy some water since she thought he was jittery enough without piling caffeine onto his nerves.

"K, Britt let's go." Heather wasn't sure where she would take Brittany but she figured that she could find something to do with her even if she had to drive to a park in the suburbs.

"I don't wanna go no where. I wanna stay here!" Brittany got a pout on her face and immediately looked to her father for help.

_Oh no_ thought Jeremy. He didn't want Sara to get this impression of his Family. The whole situation felt like a test to him.

"Why don't you want to come Brittany? We will find something fun to do." Heather was hoping she could reason with her daughter and she wouldn't have to force her out the door.

"I wanna stay with Auntie Sara."

Sara was getting uncomfortable. She wanted to spend time with Brittany but she knew her and Jeremy had to talk about the past before their relationship could move forward. Some of the past was not something they could address with Brittany there. Jeremy also didn't want his daughter to see him emotional.

"Brittany, I would love for you to stay too but I need to talk to your father. Then we can hang out later." Sara was surprised to find herself talking to the little girl. She didn't know where the words came from.

Brittany looked at her as if trying to decide if she was telling the truth. The looks on her parents' faces told her she wasn't going to stay no matter what she wanted.

"Fine," she huffed as she stomped after her mother. She wanted it to be clear she was not happy about this. Normally Heather would talk to her about her behavior but at the moment she was just thankful Brittany agreed to go without a major tantrum.

After they left Jeremy felt the need to apologize for Brittany.

"I'm sorry, she's just at that age, although normally she's quite good."

"She's very cute. You don't have to apologize for anything." She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was still unsure. "Or be embarrassed in any way."

"It's mostly my fault she's like that. I am just learning how to tell her no and only because Heather is making me." He said while he shook his head.

Sara smirked, her brother was always trying to protect her as a kid and she figured that he thought that he had to give Brittany everything she wanted.

Jeremy took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell Sara what he had been waiting 22 years to tell her. Just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes.

"Sara, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am." He forced himself to look in his eyes and he saw confusion so he continued. "I never should have left you at home with them. And after dad died I wanted to take you in but the state wouldn't let me. And I know I never should have started doing drugs cause then they would have aloud me to be your guardian maybe. Or I could have just taken you when I left if I had been thinking straight. And I probably couldn't have taken real good care of you but at least I could have tried. I could have kept you safe at least…"

"Whoo, whoo, stop. What are you talking about?" Sara couldn't belief what her brother had just rambled off. "Nothing that happened to us was your fault. I understand your guilt because I have dealt with my own for a long time but we were both victims in our childhood."

"I should have taken care of you. You didn't deserve to be left behind."

"And you didn't deserve to be forced to stay. I'm glad you got out and we are both reasonably okay adults so you need to stop feeling bad. I am going to assume that you have moved past our childhood." At his nod she continued, "well so have I. We are going to have to stop doing the 'what ifs' so we can move on with our relationship. OK?"

"Yeah that sounds good. But I want to hear about everything that you have done in the last twenty years."

For the next few hours Sara told them about her days in foster care, about her pleasant and unpleasant families. She told him about Harvard and how much she loved it. Her job and how she ended up in Vegas. He told her about his days as a druggie, going to rehab, becoming a cop, and about his family. Sara's heart grew as she heard him talk about his wedding and having a daughter. It gave her hope for her own future. Her brother had overcome the past and was happy now and it seemed his whole family was happy and healthy.

They kept the conversation light, mainly talking about various friends they had made and accomplishments they had achieved but there was a feeling of regret between them. They both wanted to have known the other for the past 20 years. Sara wished she could have been at her brother's wedding; he wanted to have attended her graduations, both high school and Harvard.

He asked her about the man in her life that Brass had mentioned. She wasn't ready to talk about her and Grissom because they weren't really together yet and they had parted on pretty bad terms that morning so she told him there wasn't really anyone. Brass just told him that because he likes to protect him. She could him how Brass is like a father figure to her. She told him about her coworkers and how they were like her family. He was sort of jealous because he wanted to be the one to protect her but he was glad that she had a support system around her.

After a long time Sara started to yawn. Contrary to what her coworkers thought about her she did need at least a couple hours of sleep a day. Jeremy noticed her yawning and felt bad again.

"You must be so tired. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked so much you must be exhausted."

"Well, if I go now will I see you again?" She didn't want to tell her brother that she needed him but she did. She couldn't see him once and then never again. She wanted him in her live. Having him around always made her feel safe.

"Of course you will. I am suspended for two weeks. We were planning on staying in Vegas for a week but we will extend our stay." Jeremy was thinking that he wanted to relocate his family to Vegas to be closer to Sara. He didn't have too many close friends in Seattle since he got transferred their but he would have to talk to Heather first so he didn't want to tell Sara anything yet.

"OK then I will go home to sleep and see you later." Sara gave him her number and he promised to call later.

XXXXX

As she was driving home she couldn't believe how good she felt. She finally had a family. She had the chance to be normal. Maybe they would invite her to Seattle on holidays and then she wouldn't have to spend them alone or working. That was what she wanted the most people who cared enough about you to invite you over for the holidays. That would be nice.

When she pulled into her parking stall she was thankful she had the night off. The afternoon with her brother had been draining. She was ready to throw on her pajamas and try to get some sleep. Maybe she would have pleasant dreams. She was surprised when she saw Grissom sitting outside the door to her apartment.

"You're back," he said as she walked by.

"Yup." She opened the door and he followed her in. She was unsure of why he was there. If he was going to yell at her or give her a lecture about leaving work this morning she definitely did not want to hear it. Her day with her brother had been really good for her. She felt strangely at ease after the conversation. She had a family now and no matter what she knew her brother would always be there for her. It was a comforting feeling.

Quite unlike the feeling that she had right now waiting for Grissom to say something. Grissom had just followed her in. He hadn't said anything yet and she was getting nervous. She would have liked to have talked to him about her brother but she didn't want his sympathy. She wanted him to be happy for her but she also wanted him to acknowledge that he was being silly that morning. She wished he would have trusted her at the crime scene. She was hurt that he didn't ask her what went on; instead he just jumped down her throat.

They had made their way to her living room and were sitting in silence until Grissom finally spoke up.

"Sara, I'm sorry." Wow that wasn't what she was expecting at all. "I shouldn't have been such a jerk this morning. You have every right to leave on time in fact you should do it more often." He was going to stop there but decided to continue for reasons he wasn't even sure of . "And I'm also sorry about sending you away from the crime scene. I shouldn't have let my personal issues get in the way of my professionalism,"

"Personal issues?" Sara was amazed at Grissom's openness. He had been more open with her recently but never had he admitted he has feelings for her. She was anxious to see if he would elaborate on his statement.

"Yeah. I was jealous of that guy. Sometimes I like to believe that we are together and when I see you talking to other guys it just reminds me that we aren't." As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. He couldn't believe he had just said that to her. He was so scared of losing her he blurted it out and now she was going to be mad.

He risked a glance at her and noticed she had tears in her eyes. _I am such an ass._

"Griss, you are so sweet." The look on his face was of sheer panic. She thought it was very cute and she wanted to kiss it away. "We probably need to talk about our relationship. Maybe if it was more defined we wouldn't have these misunderstandings. And you should know Gil that I was not flirting with that guy."

He was too concerned with the aforementioned conversation to notice she called him Gil. Had he been paying attention that alone would have made up for the stupid things he had said.

"Ok, so our relationship?" He didn't know what she wanted to say and he was kinda scared to find out.

"Well, I think we should stop living in the grey. It will only cause more confusion."

"What are you suggesting?"

" I think either you should ask me to go out with you or we should just be friends." Sara knew what she wanted and she was pretty sure Grissom was aware of her thoughts on the subject. She just needed him to agree.

Grissom got up from the chair he was sitting in causing Sara to momentarily think that she had scared him away. However he sat don beside her and held her face in his hand.

He very sweetly asked, "Sara, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will." She couldn't believe how good this day was turning out to be. She got her brother whom she hadn't talked to in over twenty years and the man she'd been in love with for over five.

Grissom moved in slowly to kiss her. He wanted to give her time to move away if she didn't want him to. She did though and they found themselves kissing for several minutes until she pulled away and stood up. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. They stopped just before the door.

"Are you sure this ok? I don't want you to move to fast."

"Grissom five years in slow enough for me. So unless you want to wait…" She said while casting a downward glance in his direction.

"I think it's obvious what I want."

XXXXX

Heather and Jeremy were lying in bed snuggled up and he was telling her all about Sara. She was getting sleepy but he was so excited he kept on talking.

"I want to move to Vegas?"

"What?" Now she was more awake

"I don't want to leave again. Our whole lives I have been leaving her behind. I don't want to anymore. I want to live in the same city as her and be able o see her every week and have her call me whenever she needs anything. I could probably transfer pretty easy and Sara has connections with the LVPD so she could check out if there are any jobs for me."

Heather could tell by the wishful tone in his voice that this was something he really wanted to do and had probably been thinking about since he found her.

"I don't think I want Brittany to grow up in Vegas."

"It won't be that bad we can live in the suburbs." He knew she was probably right but Brittany would be okay. She had family to love her and protect her. Sara had no one.

Heather was tired and she didn't want to dismiss his ideas without any thought but she didn't want to agree either so she just told him she would think about it.

He went to sleep happy.

XXXXX

When Sara woke up she realized she was sleeping in Grissom's arms. He was already awake and looking at her.

"Morning." He smiled at her and gave her cheek a kiss.

She rolled over so that she was half lying on him. She was content to just rest there while he stroked her spine.

"You know that guy, the one I was talking to at the crime scene?" She asked quietly so he could barely hear. She didn't want to break the spell but she also didn't want him to believe she just flirted with random guys.

"I remember him," he replied while wondering why she was talking about other men while they lay naked in her bed.

"He's my brother." She whispered into his chest as though saying it would make it untrue. She didn't want Grissom to think that she even willing to entertain the advances of another man. She wanted to be with him and only him.

"I thought you didn't know your brother." He had learned about her family in the brief things she said.

"This morning was the first time I have seen him in over twenty years."

He tried to pull her away from him so he could look into her eyes but she wouldn't look at him. She didn't want him to read her mind. Grissom couldn't help but feel awful. He was upset with her because she talked to the brother she hadn't seen for decades. Her only family and he got angry.

"Sara I am so sorry. I never should have sent you away or been mad at you. I can't believe I did that."

She finally looked him in the eyes. "Ok, so you have to work on your supervising skills a little but I'm no longer mad. I just wanted you to know." Before he could continue with his apologies she continued to talk. "I went to see him today and he is married with a three year old daughter. He is an officer in Seattle and he is really happy."

"That's wonderful. I am thrilled for both of you."

"Me too," she said as she drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face for the first time in years.

TBC

AN: Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed it means _so_ much to me. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 4

Grissom awoke to a cold bed. Normally this would not be an unusual occurrence for him but he felt like he should be warmer at the moment. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he remembered that he was not in his room but in Sara's. And she was not there. He threw on his boxers and t-shirt and went off to investigate her whereabouts. Part of him, the insecure part, thought maybe she had just left, but he knew this was ridiculous because he was and her house so she would have no where to go. He heard her talking and followed her voice out to the living room. She had her back turned to him and he took a moment to observe her. She was dressed in shorts and a tank. Her hair was still dry and it was pretty frizzy. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Well I have to work tonight because I had last night off but tomorrow in the day if you are free or I could try to get a couple of days off next week if you will still be around."

He didn't know who she was talking to but he figured it was her brother. He loved the fact that her brother was back but from the little she had told him about him he worried that he may end up letting her down. Actually the only thing he knew was she had once found his bag of weed and that would have been a long time ago. Grissom decided that he was just being ridiculous and that her brother seemed like a very nice guy and Sara was obviously delighted by the fact that he was back in her life.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sara ending her conversation. She still hadn't realized that he was in the room so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. It made her jump at first but she quickly relaxed in her arms. They stayed like that for quite a while both equally surprised by the lack of awkwardness. They both had secretly feared that they could have a great night of passion and their personalities would make the next steps even harder.

Grissom finally broke the silence by asking who was on the phone.

"Jeremy."

"Your brother?"

She nodded her head and lead Grissom over to the couch where they curled up.

"Do you need some time off next week?" Grissom wanted to give her everything she wanted and as her boss he could give her time off for family reasons.

"I'm not sure. Jeremy's not sure how long they are going to be in Vegas for. They were only planning on staying a week but he is off for two so maybe if they stay."

"Ok. Just let me know."

Sara stood up and stretched and started down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower." Grissom remained seated on the couch. He thought about making breakfast so they could eat when Sara was done showering.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Sara asked with a wink as she peeked out of the bathroom.

Grissom's eyes went wide open. He couldn't be luckier. "Of course I am."

XXXXX

Jeremy was up and had ordered breakfast for his family to eat before their day of site seeing. Heather was still asleep but Brittany was up chatting nonstop to Jeremy. He felt horrible that he wasn't really listening to her talk but he couldn't stop his mind from wondering to how he could get Heather to agree to relocate to Vegas.

Brittany stopped talking long enough to eat some of the grapes that her father had put in front of her. "Me like these." Jeremy smiled at her, she always liked grapes.

He thought maybe he could get Brittany and Heather to like Vegas by taking a more family friendly trip today. Perhaps they could find a good neighborhood with a good school nearby and Heather would be more likely to say yes.

"Me also like it here. It Pretty."

"I like it too sweetie." _Yes,_ he thought, _I have an ally_. Even if it was only the opinion of a 3 year old that he was pretty sure was just talking about the hotel which was very nice, he still would take anything he could get. If they had a family vote it would be 2-1 even if Heather said no.

Heather woke up and went to join her family in the kitchen area. She was unsure of what they were going to do that day because Jeremy would want to spend it with Sara if he could.

"Hey." Heather greeted them as she stole one of Brittany's grapes earning her a dirty look. "Thanks baby," she said popping it into her mouth. "What is on the schedule for today?"

"I thought maybe we could take a look around the area since Sara is working today."

"Hmm." Heather knew what Jeremy was doing. She also knew that they would probably be moving to Vegas pretty soon because Jeremy wouldn't give up his plan. She had recently lost her father and her mother had passed years before so she understood what it was like for to long for your family. She knew she would eventually cave to the idea and they would move to Vegas.

XXXXX

By the end of the week Sara and Jeremy had seen each other two more times and Jeremy was on his way back to Seattle. He had told her he needed to get some things set up at home. He didn't want to tell her that he was moving because he still had to do the paperwork and secure a job for himself.

Sara was upset that Jeremy was leaving so soon but she kept her feelings to herself and she tried to not allow herself to think that this would be the last time she saw him for years. Her and Grissom had been together a couple of times that week but with Sara trying to get in as much time with Jeremy as possible they were limited in their opportunities were slim.

Things were going well and they were able to avoid any gossip at the lab so far which was good.

XXXXX

Sara went to see Jeremy before he left and she managed to keep her emotions in check until after he had left. He had shed a few tears when saying goodbye but she managed to mask it all, which was something that she had became very good at over the years.

On her way back home she finally broke down and started sobbing. Without really being conscious of it she drove to Grissom's house. She made her way up to see him and knocked on the door.

When he finally opened the door he looked like he had been fast asleep. He looked into her eyes and saw the hurt in her soul. He wrapped her up in a hug and brought her into his room. He managed to get her to lie down and he laid down beside her to get her back in his arms. They didn't talk and she was happy just to be in his arms, to know that she wasn't going to be alone like when she was younger. They said that way until Sara had cried herself to sleep.

XXXXX

Brass received a request for transfer from the Seattle Police Department. Since he was in need of another homicide detective he looked at the resume of the officer. Jeremy Sidle. _That's weird. I wonder if he is somehow related to Sara._ His resume was superb and he would come highly recommended. Jim decided he would offer the guy an interview after he checked with Sara. On the off chance they were related he didn't want to be the one she was angry at if he brought in her crazy cousin or someone she did not get along with.

He found Sara and Nick in the lab looking over photos of their crime scene.

"Sara, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I received a request for transfer from an officer in Seattle named Jeremy Sidle. Do you know him?"

Her only response was a large grin.

TBC

_You guys make me smile:)_

_Hope you liked._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sara was speechless. Jeremy was coming to Vegas. Not only did she have family but she had family who wanted to be near her.

"I take it by that response you do know who he is." Brass said with a hint of amusement in his voice. If just the mention of Jeremy Sidle made her this happy, Brass knew he would have to hire him. He protected Sara like his daughter and wanted her to be happy especially after the rough couple of years she had.

"Yes I know who he is." Sara suddenly became aware that Nick and Brass were looking at her strangely. She hadn't mentioned her brother to anyone but Grissom and him coming to Vegas would bring about questions that she would be unable to answer. She didn't want them to pity her or feel sorry about her childhood. She wanted Jeremy to come but she would have to let him know that she was uncomfortable sharing with her coworkers, even if they were also her friends.

"And I can give him an interview and you won't be upset if he is hired?" Brass asked with concern. She had looked very happy and then turned very serious in a matter of moments. She wanted to make sure that her mental health would be okay with Jeremy around, whoever he was to her.

"Huh? … Oh yeah. Give him an interview and I would be happy if you hired him."

"Okay, I will call him up." With that, Brass exited the room.

"Who's Jeremy?" Nick spoke for the first time in the conversation. He could tell that she was avoiding telling him and Brass who he was but he wanted to know.

"None of your business," Sara responded as she went back to their crime scene photos with a small smile on her face.

XXXXX

"Yes I can come in on Thursday for an interview…. No in person is okay. No need to set up a telephone interview. Thank you very much." Jeremy hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen to help his wife with the picnic lunch she was packing up for them that night.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Jim Brass' secretary. There is an opening at the LVPD and he is going to give me an interview."

"That's great, honey." She said as she turned to face her husband. He did not look as excited as she thought he would at the news. Ever since leaving Vegas he was always talking about Sara. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I didn't mention anything to Sara about applying to get transferred. What is she doesn't want me there?"

"Why wouldn't she want you there?" Heather approached Jeremy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "She loves you. I could tell."

"I hope so. Anyways my interview is on Thursday and I thought I would try to layover in San Francisco to visit mom."

"Good idea. Can you go get Brittany ready to go?"

Jeremy went to get his daughter ready to go while hoping that he would soon be working in Vegas.

XXXXX

Sara had barely made it through her shift at work. She couldn't contain her emotions and she was cycling through them fairly quickly. She would go from being ecstatic about Jeremy coming, to nervous about the team finding out about her childhood, to worrying about what Jeremy would think about Grissom.

From the short time she had spent with him she could tell that he would still be very protective of her like he always was. She remembered him threatening her kindergarten boyfriend and how she was so mad at him. He was always watching all the boys that she would play with and Sara was glad that he wasn't around during her foster child and Harvard days. He would be so disappointed in some of the choices she made and the losers that she slept with. Although it might have been nice to have him scare them off. She wanted him to like Grissom and be happy for her and she wasn't so sure he would be. She decided to put off telling Jeremy until the right moment.

She couldn't wait to call Jeremy and verify that he was thinking of moving to Las Vegas. She had talked to him almost every day since he had done back to Seattle and he never mentioned the thought of moving. She wanted to make sure she wasn't mistaken before she got her hopes up for nothing.

She had gotten off around lunch time and couldn't wait to call Jeremy and ask him about what was going on.

She dialed his number at waited patiently for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Heather, it's Sara."

"Hey Sara, how are you?"

"I'm good. I actually heard some interesting news today."

"Oh really?" Heather knew what she was referring to and knew that Jeremy would want to talk to her. "I'll just get Jeremy to talk to you."

"Thanks."

Heather walked down the hallway and found Jeremy getting Brittany in her jacket for the trip to the park.

"Sara's on the phone," Heather said as she passed it over and moved to help Brittany.

"Sara! How are you?"

"I'm good. I had an interesting talk with Captain Brass today." Sara still wasn't ready to make small talk with Jeremy. It seemed awkward to talk about the weather when they had been so through so much. Plus, she was eager to get conformation that he was indeed moving to Vegas.

"Really? About what?" Jeremy knew exactly what she was talking about but he wanted her to say it. He wanted her to be able to ask him anything and he thought that starting by making her ask the easy things then she might become more at ease.

"About you moving to Vegas."

"That is interesting."

"Is it true?" Sara asked after taking a deep breath.

"I applied for a transfer and if he offers me the job we will move to Vegas I if you want me there."

"You don't have to move your whole family just for me. I'm okay by myself."

"You are my family too. And I know you are okay by yourself but I want to be near you if that is okay with you."

"It's okay with me." Jeremy could hear her smiling through the phone and he was glad he made the right choice.

"Well I am flying in on Wednesday and I was wondering if I could crash in your spare bedroom?"

"Of course. Call me with your flight details and I'll pick you up from the airport." Sara was very happy that she had upgraded to a two-bedroom apartment because now her brother could stay with her instead of in a hotel room.

As Sara hung up the phone she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Grissom on the other side.

XXXXX

Since Jeremy had been sober he had be visiting his mother in prison as part of his healing process. For the ten years he had been to San Francisco at least once a month. He watched as his mother grew weaker and weaker, but he took delight in being able to brighten her day by bringing family photos and telling her stories about Heather and Brittany.

He was nervous about this particular visit because it was his first after reuniting with Sara. He wanted to reassure Laura that she was okay but he knew that she would what Sara to come visit and he didn't get the vibe that she would want to. He knew that while they were growing up their mother would occasionally spank Sara as a form of discipline. But this was often too hard on Sara because she just needed someone to love her and her mother should be the one to take care of her. He could understand now why his mother did this after years of abuse and statistics on battered woman and corporal punishment supported his beliefs. But for whatever reason Sara still carried a hatred for her mother.

It was probably watching her mother kill her father or the fact that she didn't ever try to leave that made her angry. All Jeremy knew was Sara had avoided talking about Laura and had abruptly changed the topic when he had mentioned her.

As he signed in to the facility he knew it wouldn't be long until he had to address the situation with both of them.

He walked into the visitors' room and was greeted by his mother's warm smile.

"Hey mom. You are looking good."

"I could say the same for you. I didn't think it could happen but you look happier than I have ever seen you."

When Jeremy visited they always focused on his life and the conversation was never about Laura because nothing worth talking about ever happened to her and her time with him was her cause to live. He made her feel alive again.

"I am happy mom, real happy."

"That's wonderful. And what, may I ask, has caused this new found happiness?"

"I'm getting a new job"

"A promotion?"

"No, not a promotion. I am transferring to Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas? Why would you want to transfer there with all that sleaziness? My grandbaby's too good for Vegas." Laura looked at Jeremy like he had gone mad. She had meet Brittany on several occasions and absolutely adored the little girl.

"Mom, I'm transferring to Vegas because Sara is there."

He waited for that statement to register with Laura. She took in a deep breath and looked down to the table.

"My baby?" He could tell her eyes were filling up with tears. She knew that Sara had a worse childhood than Jeremy and she thought about her all the time. The thing she regretted most in her life was not being able to protect her children.

"Yeah. She is a criminalist in Vegas and I am interviewing for a position there to be closer to her and protect her."

"How is she? Is she pretty? Married? Does she have any kids? Does she seem happy?..."

"Whoo, whoo, whoo, Mom slow down. She is gorgeous. She isn't married or with any kids. She went to Harvard. She seemed happy to see me but I'm not sure if she is happy with life in general. I am hoping that some family will do her some good."

"Me too. Did you talk to her about me? I would love to see her. No wait. That is too selfish. She probably doesn't want to see me. I just want her to be happy." With that Laura finally started to cry.

Jeremy reached over and grabbed her hand. "I haven't talked to her about you. I will though. I'll see if she maybe wants to come visit with me once or at least let me bring you a picture."

"That would be wonderful." Laura smiled through her tears.

XXXXX

Sara was curled up in Grissom's arms in her bed. He had come over and made her breakfast like he had been doing for the past few days. Today was different though because after breakfast they were too tired and just drifted of to sleep.

"You awake?" She whispered softly so as not to wake him if he wasn't.

"Yes"

"Can I have Wednesday and Thursday off?"

"Is this appropriate pillow talk?" he teased

Sara lifted her head to pout at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need time off?"

"Family reasons." He gave her a look asking her to elaborate. "Jeremy wants to transfer to Vegas and he has an interview with Brass on Thursday so I thought that if I could have those two nights off I could spend more time with him. Not that I need to if he is moving. But what if he doesn't then I wasted two days that he is in town for because I was working and spending my time with corpses instead of him and then…"

Grissom lifted her face and kissed her lips in order to get her to stop from rambling. "Put a request on my desk and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," she said as she lay her head back down on his chest.

XXXXX

Grissom was able to get Sara the nights off. With the graveyard shift being reunited he had more criminalist to schedule and his team was always willing to help each other. Greg was able to work for Sara Wednesday and Nick was picking up her Thursday shift.

So on Wednesday, Sara was able to go to the airport and pick Jeremy up from his flight. She waited patiently for the flight from San Francisco to get in and she wondered why he hadn't just flown direct. Her thoughts were stopped as passengers started to appear. She got nervous butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Jeremy again. She knew it was ridiculous but she had missed him more in the last week than in the twenty two years prior. But probably not.

She saw him get off the plane and she stayed still because she didn't know what else to do. Why did she always have to be so awkward? Fortunately, Jeremy walked up to her and engulfed her in a large hug.

"Hey."

"Hi"

_TBC_

I'm so sorry about the delay. Please don't hate me. I'll get the next chapter up this week. (_Please, please_ don't hate me)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After breaking from the reuniting hug, Sara and Jeremy walked over to the baggage pick up. Sara asked him about her family and he wanted to know how her work was going. Jeremy grabbed his suitcase and they headed to Sara's car. Once they were instead the car and heading to her apartment, Jeremy decided to broach the subject of his interview with Brass.

"So I just want to make sure you are okay with me moving to Vegas. I know that it's was a long time since we had seen each other. But I want to get to know the woman you grew up into. I have to admit that I would sometimes worry about what kind of life you managed for yourself after all you went through."

"You're telling me. The last time I saw you, you were high on god knows what. But to answer your question I am really happy that you are moving to Vegas. Or maybe moving. I missed you." Sara stated in a rare instance where she would let others see her weaknesses.

"Good I'm glad."

Sara was not really sure why she felt so comfortable when Jeremy was around. Well, maybe comfortable is not the right word. There was still that awkward feeling at times because Sara was often unsure what to say and she was scared that at any moment Jeremy would bring up their past. But she felt… safe, yeah, that was it. She felt safe around Jeremy. He would never hurt her in any way and just having him around reminded her of how he was always there to protect her as a child.

She hoped he would be able to get the job in Vegas. She wanted him nearby. She needed him nearby.

XXXXX

Jeremy's interview was at 9 a.m. Seeing as he didn't rent a car, Sara offered him hers to take. She wondered if she should drive him so Brass would be positive that Sara wanted him in Vegas. She believed that Jim would do whatever she wished so long as Jeremy was qualified, which he was. Before working patrol in Seattle, he had been a homicide officer in San Francisco. He was close to being promoted to detective when he and Heather had relocated because her father was sick.

Sara decided that Jeremy could make it to the police station himself and opted to stay home. She did, however, make him breakfast before he left. She couldn't really cook but she made scrambled eggs and pancakes (from a box) while Jeremy was taking a shower.

"Smells good." Jeremy proclaimed as he exited the spare bedroom all ready to go. He was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt with a green tie that brought out the green in his hazel eyes. Sara thought he had come a long way since he used to have no fashion sense as a teenager.

"Do I look okay for my interview?"

"You look very nice. You'll do great."

"What do I need to know about Captain Brass?"

"He comes across as a bit rough but he actually has quite a large heart so don't be scared. Most likely he will just ask about your experience."

"Okay. I'm kinda nervous." He took a deep breath. "Do you think that he will ask questions about you? Or our past?"

"I never thought about that. He will probably want to know how we are related since I never really told him."

"Do you want me not to tell him?" Jeremy was unclear on why they had to be so secretive. Sara seemed almost ashamed of him in some way and it made him nervous.

"No, you can tell him if he asks," she answered after a lengthy pause. He would find out sooner or later and perhaps it would be easier for her if it came from Jeremy.

"So tell me about the people you work with." Jeremy wanted to hear about her co-workers partly because if he got the job he would be working with them as well and partly because he thought it would be a good way to get Sara to start talking.

"Well, there's Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine, and Grissom. The boys are like..." she stopped short of saying her brothers; she was unclear on how Jeremy would react to that. She loved Nick, Warrick, and Greg but they would never replace Jeremy and she didn't want him to believe that anyone could. "…My friends from college. It feels like we have known each other for a long time. We get a long really well."

Truthfully the men she hung around with in college were nothing the guys. Most of them had used her for sex or else were just study buddies and not true friends. But she didn't know what else to say.

"Catherine's the mom of the group. She has a teenage daughter, Lindsay. We don't really get along all the time. We started off rough and then things were okay but I sort of have a problem with authority and she likes to be bossy. It's a recipe for disaster. But things are pretty good now; we are trying."

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. "You have a problem with authority? I never would have guessed." Sara had always been the child in class to point out her teacher's mistakes or demand reasons for each and every rule. Jeremy was happy to hear she still had that quality because it had disappeared amongst their parents. Sara was too scared at home to question the rules or talk back. It was really heartbreaking for Jeremy to watch her spirit break but he was glad she had found it again somewhere along the way.

"And Grissom?" he prompted.

"Grissom is our supervisor. He is very smart and fairly strange. He is an entomology expert so he is a huge asset to the lab." Jeremy noticed that Sara talked about all her other coworkers in relationship to her except Grissom. He must have been that jerk from the crime scene. She must not like him, he concluded.

"Well I should be going. Are you sure it's okay that I take you car? I could call a cab. It wouldn't be a problem."

"It's not a problem for you to take the car. I don't need to go everywhere."

"Okay. See you later." He kissed her cheek and headed to the door.

"Good luck," Sara replied after recovering from the startling display of affection. Sara wasn't much of a touching feely type, but she remembered as a child whenever she needed a hug she could always count on Jeremy. She would sometimes be hugged by their father but all too often he would just push her away.

She was glad that Jeremy didn't have a problem with affection. His wife and child were living in a loving home and that made Sara happy.

XXXXX

Jeremy arrived at the police department 15 minutes early for his appointment. He checked in with the secretary and she told him to take a sit for a moment.

He was escorted into Jim Brass' office ten minutes later.

"Good morning Captain Brass. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today."

"Thank-you for making this trip down. Take a sit. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"You thank you, sir, I'm good."

"Alright then, shall we get started?" With the nod of Jeremy's head he jumped right in.

He asked him the basic questions about experience and training and then when he was satisfied with Jeremy's answers he continued.

"What made you want to become a cop?"

Jeremy hated that question the most. He debated on whether or not to answer truthfully or not but he believed that Jim Brass was the kind of guy who would appreciate a truthful answer. Plus detectives were hard to lie to.

"Well, when I was a teenager I made a few wrong choices. I quickly became addicted to drugs. When I was finally smart enough to sober up I realized that I wanted to work on getting creeps like my old self off the streets." Well, he was partially truthful he left out the part about trying to look away bastards who beat their wife and children.

"Are you completely sober now?"

"Yes sir, for over 13 years."

"Congratulations. Your record shows that you have a few suspensions under your belt. What was the nature of those events?"

Jeremy changed his mind: these were the questions he hated the most.

"Well on a few occasions I have lost my cool or become over involved in a case."

"What are the specifics of the last incident?" Brass didn't mind cops that crossed the line as long as it didn't happen to often and it was for appropriate reasons. He had more than a couple suspensions under his belt. Jeremy only had two suspensions and he was more than qualified so it would be okay.

"Well, sir, the most current one was because I crossed the line with a suspect."

"I want the whole story."

"Well, I was called out on a domestic disturbance case. The wife was black and blue and there was an eight year old girl who had tears running down her face, she reminded me of… someone. She had bruises on her arm so I knew he had at least grabbed her roughly. So I pretty much did the same to him. Unfortunately, he had political connections so I was suspended."

"Well, I understand the reaction to cases like that, we all have our triggers. However, as officers of the law we have to keep our cool. What are you doing in order to prevent something like this from happening in the future?" Brass inquired.

"Well sir, I think that this transfer to Vegas would be a step in the right direction. Sara told me that you asked her about our relation and I think it would be a positive move for me to live near her. Other than that it is a constant effort to not get worked up on men who hit their wives and abuse children but I am trying really hard to maintain my cool. I am willing to do whatever it takes in order to stop: counseling, anger management, you name it."

"Okay, I have to ask because I feel as though there is the potential for Sara to get hurt in this transfer. What exactly is your relationship with her?"

"Sara is my sister."

Brass looked at Jeremy as if trying to decide if he was telling him the truth. Finally he nodded.

"She has never mentioned having a brother in law enforcement or even a brother for that matter. I can't help but be skeptical as to what is going on. I know Sara is a private person but it feels as though there is more than that."

"Well, I don't really know if this is my place to say but I really need this job so I'll tell you. But Sara doesn't want anyone's pity which I'm sure is why she's never said anything. So please don't mention it to her." Brass conformed with the nod of his head. "Sara and I had a pretty shitty childhood, pardon my French. Our dad would beat our mother almost everyday and often myself and Sara too." Jeremy didn't want to see the look in Jim's eyes so he continued without making eye contact. "When I was 18 and Sara was 12, my mom finally snapped and stabbed him to death. I had already left home by then, but Sara saw the whole thing. She was placed in foster care and I was using heavily so we lost contact with each other. We recently reconnected and I need to move closer to her. I feel like I've let her down her whole life and I need to make it better."

By the end of Jeremy's story Brass had tears in his eyes. The usually tough detective couldn't help but be touched by the story. The way Jeremy felt he let Sara down was the same feelings Jim had towards Ellie. Fortunately Sara's story had a positive outcome.

"Well, that is very admirable; I'll see what I can do to help you out." Brass has to be professional because Jeremy wasn't the only officer he was interviewing but he knew that he was the man for the job: he was qualified and Brass waited Sara to be happy. "And for the record, Sara has turned into a lovely woman: she's smart, she works really hard and in my opinion she's happy, although that often depends on the boss' mood."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked as he sat up straighter in his chair. It was as though he was getting ready to go "talk" to whoever this guy was.

_Oh know, I shouldn't have said that. What is a good lie?_

"Well, just between me and you the director of the crime lab, Conrad Ecklie, can be a large pain in the you know what. He has it out for Grissom and his team."

With that Brass' phone rang saving him from explaining it anything further. After he hung up he informed Jeremy that he had to head out and he would be in touch.

It was very formal but he knew that he would be calling Jeremy after he completed two more interviews for the job.

XXXXX

Sara and Jeremy were sitting in her living, with him telling her about the interview, after he returned. She had been waiting all morning to hear how it had gone. She was happy to hear it went well and he would talk to Brass when she saw him in the next couple of days to give in her two cents.

"Sara, from the little that I know about you already, I can tell that you are a private person. But, does anyone you work with know about your life?" Jeremy was concerned that he had told Brass more than Sara wanted him to know.

"Umm… Grissom knows some stuff. He knows about the abuse and the murder. He knows a little about you but not too much. Other than that no one else knows anything."

"I told Brass some of it." She looked up and waited for a better description than "some."

"I told him that dad abused mom; well all of us, and that you had witnessed his death. I said after that we lost touch and that's why it is important to me to be with you now because I missed out on so much."

Upon seeing the mist in her brother's eyes Sara couldn't be mad at the over share. He had the best intentions. _Damn it, now I'm going to cry._

Sara got up from her spot on the chair to join Jeremy on the couch. She sat close by him so that their shoulders were touching. Her left and his right. She reached her right arm across his body to stoke his arm in a comforting manner. He turned to her and hugged her and together they cried.

TBC…

_AN: I know I said this would be up a lot earlier and I thought it would but I had a family emergency come up. But everything is good now, except it is almost finals time at school (ahh). Hope you enjoyed_


	8. Chapter7

After they had calmed down, Jeremy thought it would be a good time to mention Laura, and see if Sara was receptive to her.

"Sara, when was the last time you saw Mom?"

"When I was 14. They made me visit her while she was in the mental hospital and after that I went once to visit her in prison. Finally, I would just refuse to go when my social worker would come to get me. After two tries she just gave up.

"Have you thought about going to visit her recently?"

"No." Sara stopped to study Jeremy's face. Why was he asking her about their mother? "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I visit her whenever I can. Sara, she wants to see you too. She feels horrible and she wants to make sure you are okay. She's a totally different person now."

Sara now had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. How could Jeremy be so calm about this? They were talking about the woman who refused to protect her own children. The woman who murdered her husband, the father of her children.

"Well, I don't want to see her. I've spent 20 years of my life trying to forget what happened in the first 12. I'm having a hard enough time with you being here. I don't need to see her as well."

Jeremy recoiled as if he had been hit. "Do you want me not to move here? I didn't realize that I was causing you problems." He was so confused. Sara had said on numerous occasions that she was happy that he was here. He thought that she was happy as well, he thought he could see the happiness in her eyes. Sara had always been good at fronting, but he could usually tell. I guess in twenty years you could lose your touch.

"No, Jeremy! I want you here. It's just I have tried to ignore the fact that I had a messed up childhood for so long and with you back in my life, which I think is awesome, I am just realizing that I can't forget what happened and that the others are going to find out and that won't be pleasant. I am not ashamed of you or of what happened. It's just I don't want people to pity me or treat any different because they know. That has happened all my life. Here, I'm just normal. I get no pity or special treatment."

"OK, If you say so."

"I do," tears started to build up in Sara's eyes again, "Jeremy, it means so much to me that you are here and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. Please believe me!"

"Sara, I do. I guess I am just a little concerned myself that you may still be mad at me for leaving you behind. It makes me nervous that you are still angry with mom for not protecting you when I did the same thing."

"It's not just about the years of abuse," Sara admitted. "It more about the day she killed dad. It still haunts me."

XXXXX

_Twelve year old Sara ran from the bus to her home. She was soo excited to show her mother her report card. She had gotten straight A's which wasn't something that was unusual for Sara. She was excited because of her teacher's comments. Mrs. Green had wrote that Sara was perhaps the most gifted child she had ever taught. And her teacher was no spring chicken. Sara was eager and she thought that her mom would be proud of her. Laura had been in a bad mood all week and Sara thought the report card would cheer her up. _

_She ran into the house to show her mother. She found her in the kitchen making dinner. Sara ran up to hug her mother from behind. Her mother forcefully removed Sara's hands from around her waist and told her not to touch her._

_Sara just stood there, her bottom lip quivering. Usually her father pushed her away and not her mom. She was confused._

_"I just wanted to show you..."_

_"Sara, I am tired. I don't want to deal with you right now. GO to your room."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"NOW!" _

_Sara ran into her room and cried her self to sleep on her bed. She was awoken with a knock on her door. Her father opened it and moved to sit beside her. He could tell she had been crying and he pulled her up into sitting position. She was scared about what would happen next. After all her mother had yelled at her, who knew what her father would do? _

_Her father just pulled her into a hug and eventually she was settled in his lap, crying on his shoulder. He was rubbing her back in attempt to get her to calm down._

_"Sara, sweetie, what's wrong?" Her father wasn't always a horrible man, and when he wasn't angry he was very loving. _

_Sara continued to cry until she had calmed herself down enough to tell her father why she was upset, "I got my report card today," she said between snuffles._

_"It can't be that bad, did you get a 'B'?" her father joked. Sara was much smarter than either of her parents or brother had been in school and her parents never really pushed her. The drive to get good grades came from with in Sara._

_Her father reached over Sara and retrieved the report card from where she had placed it on her nightstand. He took a minute to read it over as Sara continued to cry on his shoulder. When he was done he shifted her so that she was looking into his eyes._

_"Sara, this report card is wonderful. I am very proud of you."_

_"Thanks," she mumbled. Why couldn't her mother have just said that._

_"So tell me honey, why is it that you are crying, because it can't be over this?"_

_Sara let the whole story about her excitement and her mother's coldness pour out while her father listened. He then stood her up and wiped her tears._

_"OK. We are going downstairs. Grab your report card. We will show it to mommy, ok?"_

_Sara picked up her report card and took her dad's hand and together they walked down the stairs. Her mother was just setting dinner on the table._

_"Oh good you are here. Supper's ready." She didn't even seem to notice that Sara was crying_

_"Laura, Sara has something she wants to show you." Her father's voice had transformed from the caring man that comforted her upstairs to the monster he often became._

_Both Sara and Laura looked up in fright. Her dad just nodded towards Sara while looking at Laura. She took the report card that Sara offered and smiled as she read it._

_"Good work," she said as she gave Sara a hug._

_They had dinner without incident and it wasn't until Sara was in bed that she heard them fighting about it. Her father was yelling at her mother and her mother was yelling back. Sara heard a hand make contact with skin and she ran downstairs just in time to she her mother stab her father multiple times._

XXXXX

"I guess I can't forgive mom because I was so mad at her that day. It hurt so much to realize that she didn't love me either. When I was in foster care, I would go visit her at the mental hospital where she was pretending to have some sort of mental disease. That whole week she was planning on killing him. Looking back, I know that she planning to kill him all week long. It was all a lie. She killed our father! She couldn't plan a way to leave, but she planned to kill him."

"Whether she planned to kill him or not, doesn't matter Sara. That was in the past. She killed him for both of you. Yes, dad could be caring at times but he was abusive to all of us. He deserved to die. Mom is sorry and she just wants to see you."

Sara was in tears again. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried so much. She got up to head to her room.

"Dad did not deserve to die. He just needed help. I loved him as much as I hated him. I loved mom. I didn't want to be alone. I going to bed now."

With that she shut the door to her room and left Jeremy by himself in the living room.

XXXXX

Grissom got off work and headed home to his empty townhouse. He wanted so badly to go see Sara but he knew she was with her brother. He didn't think Jeremy knew about him and he didn't want to make a mistake to anger her.

After taking a shower and eating some breakfast he decided to call her. He picked up his phone to dial and put it back down. _What was he going to say when she picked up? _After a mini-debate in his head he eventually entered one and speed dial and waited for her to pick up.

"Sidle," she answered.

"Hey, it's me are you asleep?" The concern in his voice sent another wave of tears through her body.

"Almost."

"Are you okay? Have you been crying? Are you hurt?" He could tell in her voice that all was not right.

"Griss, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong honey?"

Sara paused for a second. She was decided on whether to tell him the truth or lie. Grissom could clearly tell she was upset and she needed to calm his nerves as well as her on.

"I had a fight with Jeremy."

"What did he hit you?" Grissom was so angry. He couldn't believe her brother.

"NO. Jeremy isn't like that. We just had a disagreement. Actually, I think I was crueler to him than he was to me. I guess I am just a little emotional."

"I am going to come over."

"No don't. I mean don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"Sara," Grissom warned, "I want to see you to make sure you are okay for myself. And because I miss you," he added almost like a whisper.

"Okay." She probably would have argued more but he missed her and that was enough for her.

"See you in a few."

XXXXX

Grissom drove to Sara's house as quickly as he could. He would often have nightmares about her death especially after the Debbie Marlin. He knew his sleep would be haunted with images of her in pain if he didn't at least go see her and comfort her.

He walked up to the door of her apartment and knocked.

He was surprised to see Jeremy answer the door instead of Sara.

"Dr. Grissom, what are you doing here?" The name was said with such distain as Jeremy stood blocking his entry. This would not be easy. He never thought about having Jeremy disprove of their relationship.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

"I'm here to see Sara. I wanted to see if she had a book I could borrow." For an intelligent guy, Grissom was not very good at lying. He didn't really think about the possibility of Jeremy opening the door, although he should have since he knew that he was staying there.

Just as Jeremy was about to say something in response, Sara came out from her bedroom to investigate. At first she had been happy that Grissom had wanted to see her and she didn't really think of the consequences of him coming to her house with Jeremy there.

"Hey Griss," she said announcing her presence. "Jeremy, this is Gil Grissom, my friend and Griss this is my brother, Jeremy."

She watched as the men shock hands and exchanged greetings. Jeremy looked back and forth between the two trying to decide what sort of relationship they had. Was Grissom her boyfriend or just a concerned boss? He was fairly certain this visit had nothing to go with a "book."

"I'll be in the guest room." He knew that Sara and her boss would want to be alone, as he was sure Sara was mad, or at the very least upset with him. He knew that if he stayed in the living room they might go into Sara's bedroom which was definitely not going to happen.

"K," Sara replied while letting Grissom in and taking his coat.

As soon as Jeremy had turned the corner, Grissom pulled Sara into a hug and held her tight. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sara pulled away and lend him to the living room.

They both settled down on the couch with Grissom leaning against the armrest and Sara leaning against him.

"You didn't have to come, you know, I would have been okay."

"I know you would have been okay but I wanted to see you and be here for you when you are upset. I know that you are used to doing things on your own but I want you to know that I am here for you, whenever you need me."

"We talked about my mother. He has been visiting her in prison and he thinks I should go as well. Apparently, she wants to see me now."

Grissom could hear the conflict in her voice as she talked about her mother. He didn't know what to say so he just waited for her to continue.

"I don't even really know what to think about that. It's like they are a family without me. I don't want to see her, but I don't want to be left out. Also, I said some things to Jeremy and now he thinks I don't want him to come to Vegas. I need him to come and I just ruined it."

"You did not ruin it," Grissom tried to reassure her. "Your brother loves you and he wants to be here with you. It is obvious."

"I hope so. Thanks for coming. I want to talk to you longer but I think I need to go talk to him now."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXX

Sara approached the guest room door, unclear of what she would say to Jeremy. All she knew was that she wanted him in Vegas but she wasn't ready to visit their mother yet.

After knocking on the door she waited for Jeremy to open. After he opened she asked him to come and talk to her. They moved to the living room.

"Jeremy, I sorry about earlier…" Sara started.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you about mom yet. I should have realized that you were not ready for that yet. You are just getting used to me again," he stated with a smile. "It was just I told mom I saw you and she seemed so excited and hopeful, and I knew that seeing you would what her so incredibly happy… Shit, I'm being an ass again. Trying to apologize and then bringing it up again."

"You're not an ass. It is very sweet that you care. Do you think we can move past this afternoon?"

"Of course we can." He wanted to talk to her about Grissom and let her know his opinions on the matter but he was already on thin ice, he didn't want to risk anything by lecturing Sara about dating her boss."

The Sidle siblings went to bed that night happy to be moving on. Sara would never admit it but she didn't know if she would last with Jeremy away again, especially if he would not be coming back.

XXXXX

The departure at the airport had been emotional with both of them crying. Jeremy could not wait for the news on the job.

He sat with Heather and told her all about his visit with Sara. The current topic was his concern over Sara's relationship with her boss.

"I just don't think it is a good idea for her to be with him. Interoffice relationships are frowned upon especially since she is his subordinate. People will talk if they found out."

"It's very sweet that you are so concerned about her but I'm sure she can handle herself and she has thought through all the possibilities," Heather told him lovingly. She knew her husband could be overprotective and she wanted to ensure that he didn't do anything to ruin his new relationship with Sara.

"You are looking at this the wrong way, babe. You should be grateful that Sara has someone in Vegas whom she loves. And who loves her. I bet she didn't always have that in her life. You should be happy to know that that is not the present situation."

Jeremy let out a sigh of agreement. "You're right. I guess it is good that she has had someone. But I will be keeping an eye on him when we move to Vegas."

"I would expect nothing less."

XXXXX

Jeremy sat with Brittany as they played with her dolls on the floor of their living room in Seattle. Heather was out shopping for the day.

Consequently, Brittany's dolls were also shopping. Just as they were about to break for lunch, the phone rang.

"I'll be right back, Britt," Jeremy said as he got up to answer the phone. He loved spending the day with his daughter and he hoped that he wasn't going to be called into work.

"K," she replied as she continued to play.

"Hello," he answered.

"Jeremy, this is Captain Brass calling from Las Vegas. I don't have a lot of time for small talk, so I'll get right to the point, I would like to offer you a job."

"That's wonderful."

"I know you applied for an officer position but I would like to offer you a position as a detective. You are more than qualified and I recently had to fire one of my detectives. Since Detective Curtis has left, I am one short."

"That, wow, that's great. I absolutely accept."

"Talk to your supervisor and then let me know when you will be able to get here."

"Sure thing. Thank you."


End file.
